<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rubinstein by destimushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482679">Rubinstein</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi'>destimushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Raro [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF, 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Rafael is in way over his head, Ronen is a little shit, chemistry reading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rafael Silva goes in for a chemistry reading, he just wants to get the job that could change his career forever. What he doesn’t expect is to find a man that would change his life, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Silva/Ronen Rubinstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Raro [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rubinstein</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So it happened. I am not even sure how I feel about this but it happened, and here it is. I blame Rafa's insta stories, they kill me. </p><p>This is Rafa's POV, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxingninja">taxingninja</a> did Roro's POV!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Let me,” Rafael breathes softly and reaches for the tissue, the only prop they’re allowed to bring into the chemistry reading. </span>
</p><p><span>Rubinstein looks up, and the shame and sadness swimming in those olive green eyes strike a chord in Rafael. This is supposed to be a </span><em><span>chemistry</span></em> <em><span>reading</span></em><span>, but Rafael feels like he’s being sucked into something decidedly more intimate than a simple audition. </span></p><p>
  <span>Those green eyes pin him in place, and Rafael’s skin heats as if Rubinstein can see through him. His skin prickles, and he swallows thickly when Rubinstein’s tongue flicks out to moisten his bottom lip. Rafael touches the tissue to that lip, and he finds the tremor in his hand real. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is it about this guy that’s got him so worked up?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rubinstein lowers his gaze, and Rafael finds himself mesmerized by the fan of his thick lashes. Finds himself admiring the smoothness of his skin. Finds himself curious about the faint blush in the apple of his cheeks. Either he’s one of the best actors Rafael’s ever auditioned with, or perhaps he’s feeling exactly what Rafael is feeling right now, which is...</span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael pulls the tissue back, and on impulse, brushes his thumb across the corner of Rubinstein’s lips, and green eyes narrow and darken with something suspiciously like desire. Something crackles in the space between them, and Rafael can’t help but lean into Rubinstein just a little more, wanting to occupy his space with this inexplicable need to be closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut,” the casting director calls. “Fantastic work, guys. Just one more scene and we can wrap things up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubinstein’s expression changes as if a switch has been flipped, and his smile is radiant. “We killed it, Rafa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nickname catches Rafael off guard. “Oh, uh, yeah, we did. You were fantastic. I mean, you are fantastic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubinstein’s eyes twinkle with excitement as he flips his copy of the script to their next reading. The change in him throws Rafael off. Whatever that was between them merely seconds ago, did Rafael imagine it? This isn’t the first time he finds a co-star attractive, especially one he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have onscreen chemistry with, so why does Rubinstein’s ability to turn it off bother him so much? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take five, then come back and continue,” the casting director tells the room then strolls out, his nose buried in his notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubinstein is reading over his lines, one thumb between his teeth and his brows creased with concentration. The nerves fluttering in Rafael’s stomach before he came in for the reading comes back in full force, but this time, they’re for a completely different reason. Rubinstein looks up and smiles at Rafael, then points at the sheets of paper in his hand, his eyebrows shooting up as if to ask if Rafael has memorized his lines already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hasn’t. And he curses under his breath before flipping through his pages frantically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their next reading is a bar scene. On a date. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, this is fantastic.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael groans inwardly and scans his lines as quickly as he can, whispering a thanks to his parents for gifting him with his knack for memorizing things. It was a pretty useless skill when he was a kid, especially when his teachers told him he needed to learn things and not just memorize them. Now, it’s his most valuable skill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not a complicated scene, but there’s a lot to unpack between the lines. He’s confident he can pull them off, and he’s sure Rubinstein can too. The chemistry between them is palpable even if they’re just pretending, and Rafael won’t allow himself to think otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrubs a hand down his face and steals a glance at Rubinstein. He’s still bent over his lines, his lips moving as if he’s reading them under his breath. Rafael’s breath catches and his heart drums up a solo in his chest as his eyes stay glued to Rubinstein’s lips. For a guy with such delicate features, his lips are surprisingly masculine despite how soft and pink they look. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael rips his gaze away and swallows. How can he go into the next reading feeling like he’s just run a marathon? He checks the time, then hurries into the bathroom. He splashes cold water on his face, running wet fingers through his hair. He needs to calm the fuck down and get his shit together. He’s a professional. He can do this. He has to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom door whispers open and shut behind him but Rafael pays it no attention. He needs to focus. Needs to make it through the next reading so he doesn’t lose this chance to be a part of something he feels is going to be huge. If this spin-off is anything like its predecessor, then he wants to be a part of it. Wants to be a part of something that would go down in television history as one of the most diverse and inclusive shows on prime time TV. And he can’t do that if he blows his load over a guy he literally just met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He splashes some more water on his face, eyes closed as he takes deep, calming breaths. When he feels like his heart is finally not trying to burst from his chest, Rafael looks up at his reflection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olive green eyes stare back at him in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael spins around, but before he can get a word out, Rubinstein crowds into him and bullies him back until his ass hits the sink. They stand nose to nose, chest to chest with barely an inch between them, so close that Rafael only needs to take a deep breath and they’d be touching. He reaches behind and grips the sink, hoping to find something, anything to ground him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Rubinstein is so damn close, and the woodsy scent of his aftershave is heady and intoxicating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t imagine it, did I?” he asks, his voice a husky whisper, and he looks up at Rafael through those pretty lashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael swallows, and Rubinstein shuffles forward just a little more and plants his hands on the sink on either side of Rafael’s hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me I imagined it and I’ll leave.” His eyes search Rafael’s face, and behind the unmistakable tempest of desire is fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same fear that’s been festering in Rafael’s gut the moment he laid eyes on Rubinstein. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to deny it. Knows he should because this is his </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>career</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the line. Rubinstein’s too. But he also doesn’t want to because </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, maybe for the first time in his life, Rafael understands the sentiment of love at first sight. Of a desire so strong it literally takes his breath away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubinstein’s eyes are still trained on him, and he leans impossibly close. So close Rafael can count the cluster of freckles on the bridge of his nose, can taste his breath on his tongue. The fear intensifies in Ronen’s eyes, tainting that vibrant green with something unpleasant. Something that hurts Rafael like a physical blow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, or maybe he’s been thinking about this way too much, Rafael closes the infinitesimal space between them and claims Ronen’s lips. It’s a soft kiss, gentle, inquisitive, explorative, both asking for permission and forgiveness at the same time. Ronen makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, but he doesn’t hesitate as he claims Rafael’s lips with a possessive lick of his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no more hesitation because Ronen’s no longer asking. He’s taking what Rafael’s offering without reservation. His tongue licks along the seam of Rafael’s lips, and Rafael’s only too happy to let Ronen in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their tongues touch, pleasure jolts down his back and pools at the base of his spine. It’s electrifying, explosive, but tender and sweet at the same time. Rafael’s eyes flutter shut, and he doesn’t remember his fingers tracing up Ronen’s back to thread through his soft hair. To yank and scrape and hang onto like Rafael’s life depends on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronen’s body presses into his, a lithe line of solid muscle and something distinctively </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Rafael’s breath stutters and he breaks off to stare down the planes of their body, and Ronen, the cocky little shit, rolls his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Rafael rasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronen’s eyes are sparkling, his pink lips plump and kiss-swollen, and the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth is downright predatory. “So, I didn’t imagine it, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael huffs out a chuckle and rakes a shaky hand through his hair. “No, you definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not</span>
  </em>
  <span> imagine it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronen’s grin widens, and his expression melts into something soft and a little bashful, and Rafael’s heart does a thing he’s too afraid to acknowledge right now. Ronen pulls away from him, and Rafael bemoans the loss of his body heat. “Well, I think we better get back to the reading.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit. The reading.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rafael groans and tries to rearrange himself discreetly. Ronen’s eyes travel down his body, stops at the embarrassing tent between his legs, before travelling back up. When their gazes meet once more, Rafael swears he sees green fire in the depths of Ronen’s eyes. Like dancing flames in an enchanted forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronen leans in and presses a soft kiss to Rafael’s cheek, then turns and leaves. It’s only after another cold splash of water and some deep breathing exercises that Rafael realizes he's gone from Rubinstein to Ronen.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>